LIFE TWISTS HARRY STYLES ZAYN ONE DIRECTION FANFIC
by vickyhitsyoulikeohxx
Summary: True love always starts with a strong friendship. And friendship always starts with a thing in common. Like pain. Harry, Zayn and Ivy have their own problems but love always can save you. Harry Styles and Zayn Malik fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**"I used to think that you love me now baby I'm sure" **

The song was playing on the radio, while Ivy and her mom were driving down the highway. It was the typical sunny and hot Australian day. The sunbeams were touching gently the ground, the summer mood was in the air… but definitely not in the car.

- Stop the radio please. - Ivy stated more like a command than an ask

The song was just the opposite thing of her mood now. She tied her hair up and looked through the window. All she could do was listening to the same sad songs playing on repeat and staring in on opined. She does that for the last month.

- Are you hungry honey? Or thirsty? Do you want me to stop? - her mom asked nervous while putting her hand on Ivy's knee.

The truth was that the woman was so worried about her daughter. For the last month Ivy have barley said something. After the horrifying accident she shut herself in. She has been avoiding her friends even family. During the last month Ivy has been feeling guilty about the accident with her boyfriend. All the fighting stuff and all the screams, though words that have been said that night all the wrong actions led to the situation she was facing right now. All started in 1st february and ended that day. Ivy closed her eyes and all the memories flashed through the back of her eyes. She felt how the tears came out, she kept looking through the window when the tears were choking her, she took a deep breath. Her mother sensed that and she turned aside and stooped the car. Mother's eyes were full of pain and fright. Terry could feel her daughter's pain.

- Are you okay sweetie? - Terry asked worried, she looked her daughter and smiled weakly.

- I'm.. I'll be fine mum… just … keep driving. - Ivy said in quiet tone, giving Terry an unsure smile then she looked back through the window.

- It's not your fault honey… Stop blaming yourself. It's… - ivy turned to her mother and paused her.

- It is. It's my fault. If I … If I hadn't said these word, none of this would happen. Liam could alive… But he's not… He's dead mum… - Ivy burst into tears.

Liam was Ivy's great love. She loved him so much… he loved her too. They seemed to be the perfect couple. They were getting well, they helped each other, they were just inseparable. Liam had a car accident… doctors said to Ivy and her mother that he didn't make it through the hospital. He died.

- Ivy, If Liam was here… he wouldn't let you blame yourself. Things like these happen all of the time. You were there when the police said that the failed wasn't his. Just a stupid drunk man… who was driving his car in drunk condition crashed into Liam's… - Terry kissed Ivy's cheek - Promise me you won't shut yourself in. You won't be a misfit in when you're in London. Take it as a positive thing. New place, new people. - Terry smile once again and turned the car on.

While Terry was driving many thoughts were flattering in her head. She knew that her daughter would be safe in London with her father but just the thought of that Ivy would be far far away from her during this dark period was making Terry a little bit unsure about this decision. The other half of the journey went in silent.

Finally the girls arrived to the airport. Terry gave the tickets to Ivy.

- Your flight is at 8am which means you'll be there around 10pm. Call me when you land in London and when you're with your father, okay?

- I will. - Ivy said with a weak voice, Terry couldn't hold her tears and the came out - Mum, please. -Ivy wiped some of her mother's tears. - Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be with dad.

- I want to be with you honey. If… If you don't feel good there just call me and I'll come to take you, okay?

- Okay. - Ivy nodded - I have to go now… If I don't want to miss the flight. - Ivy smiled and hugged her mother tightly

- I'm gonna miss you buddy. - Terry kissed Ivy's forehead and hugged her once again.

Ivy turned her back and went to the airplane.

- Your tickets miss. - Ivy gave her tickets and when the customer checked them she let Ivy to enter the plane


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy took her place. She grabbed her book and opened it. She was reading almost through the whole flight. She couldn't fall asleep. When the plane landed in London, Ivy stood up from her place, she left the plane. She looked at the sky. It was gray, she could smell the coming rain. She took a look around and grabbed her luggage. She walked about 300m when she finally saw her dad. Her cousin Louis was also there. The second her dad saw her he immediately ran to her. When finally the daddy reached his little girl he hugged her tightly. Ivy just hugged him and smiled a little. She missed her dad, she missed him even more after the accident. When she opened her eyes she saw her cousin standing there and just smiling. She pulled her self off of the hug.

- Hi Lou. -she greeted the boy, he smiled to her and hugged. her.

- Hey little cousin. - he smiled and pinched her cheeks.

When they were little Louis and Ivy used to play a lot, they were really good friends but when Ivy and her mother left London and went to Australia, somehow the lost connection. Ivy's dad hugged her again and gently kissed her forehead.

- My little girl, you have no idea how much I missed you.

- I missed you too dad. - Ivy tried to smile, then she remembered what her mommy said. - I have to call mom, I'm sure she's still worried. - her dad nodded and Ivy called her mom. - Hi mom. I'm with dad now, you can be tranquil.

- Okay honey, if there's something that bothers you, just tell me.

- I'm fine.

- Give the phone to your dad please, I have to talk to him.

Ivy gave the phone to her daddy and while he was speaking with her mom she talked with Lou. He was all sweet and kind.

- So guys, are you ready to leave this airport?

Kids nodded and the family left the airport. They put the luggage in the car and they got in the car. After 2 hours of driving they finally arrived in Dan's house. The house was a lot bigger than in Ivy's memories. The house had a beautiful garden, pool, BBQ.

- Do you like your new house? - Dan asked.

Ivy took a look around the house and smiled. "It's beautiful" Ivy said to herself and smiled. When they entered the house she was a lot different. New furniture, new wall-papers. It was really beautiful. Louis surprised Ivy with a bunch of flowers. She took them and smiled. They were her favorite flowers.

- You remember? - Ivy said surprised.

- Of course I remember, and I also remember you love to take long walks so what are you going to say about to take one right now? - On Louis' face appeared a big smile. Smile who was saying "C'mon Ivy, let's go".

- Louis, thank you but I really don't feel like going anywhere.

- As you wish. - Louis winked at her - But you know that you can't spend the whole summer staying home, right?

- I know. I'll go mad if I do that. - Ivy sat on the coach and Louis sat next her - I missed talking to you.

- I missed talking to you too buddy.

Louis turned the TV on and switched the channel. Ivy's dad came in the room.

- Kids I'll go to shop something for dinner, so what do you guys want to eat?

- It's Ivy's choice… - Louis smiled to Ivy

- I don't know, just buy something dad, I'm sure it will be delicious.

Ivy's dad nodded in respond and left the room. He got in the car and went away. It was silence for a bit but then Louis decided to break the ice.

- So… I know you don't want to talk about it but… how are you?

Ivy took a deep breath. "How are you" that was the question she hated the most. How could she be? Fine? No, not at all.

- I'm fine - she exiled

- Oh really? If you look like this when you're fine… I wonder how do you look when you're like a mess. - Louis joked and gave Ivy smile.

- You got me. - she laughed a bit - I'm a mess right now.

- You can talk to me. Just… don't shut yourself in. - Louis smiled to Ivy comforting her

- Thank you. But for now just… don't really want to talk about it.

Lou's phone rang, he gave a smile to Ivy and he picked up the phone. He sat next to Ivy.

- Hey Harry, what's up?

Harry was Louis best friend. They were friends since the age of 10. They really had a good friendship. Louis was always there for Harry and Harry was always there for Louis.

- Not much. Do you want to come over?

- Ahh, I can't. My cousin's here and I haven't seen her for ages. We can hang out tomorrow.

- Sure. Send her regards. -harry laughed a bit

- Are you alright Harry? - Louis asked worried - I mean…

- I'm fine. - Harry interrupted Lou but he sounded just the opposite. - I'll see you tomorrow.

Louis hung up the phone and turned to Ivy who was watching a TV.

- Do you want an ice cream?

- Yes. - Ivy smiled - Hey Lou, go to your friend if you want I'll be fine.

- I'm not gonna leave you. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. - they both laughed - It's just that Harry, my friend, broke up with his girlfriend who was rem.. around 14 years older than him and now he's depressed.

- Oh… - Ivy wrinkled her nose - She broke up with him for another… man?

- Yes. It was month ago and he's still not over her… but she's doing well though. He calls her… but she's not answering him… he feels…

- Hopeless … - Ivy finished the sentences instead of Louis

- Exactly - Louis said while he was putting the ice cream in the bowls.

- I think I know how he feels… - Ivy added some m&ms into the bowl of ice cream - I think that's gonna end up like an ice cream salad -she laughed

- Hmm… I think we have some gummy bears, met me find them… -Louis opened the cupboard- I found them… I remember you used to like gummy bears right?

- Nooo, I love them. - Ivy giggled and took some. - I think our salad is ready.

- Your dad would be amazed. -they both laugh

- Thank you Lou. -Ivy smiled and she hugged her cousin

- You don't have to thank me buddy. - Lou winked her

They both went to the living room and sat on the coach. For a moment Ivy put her problems away and enjoyed herself. After couple of minutes Dan got home. He was carrying couple of really big bags with purchases.

- I need some help - Dan shouted when he entered the house. Ivy and Lou went to him…

- Did you buy everything in the store? -Lou joked and the family laughed together.

- I've just bought some things like … french fries, steaks, veggies, fruits, sweets, juices… stuff like that…

- That's good, now you can go and cook… I'm hungry - Ivy joked - But no, srsly I'm hungry…

- Okay… I'll cook something right away.

After dinner Ivy went to her room. She put her pajama on. She sat on her bed. She looked at the photograph that was standing on her nightstand. She touched the photo gently. "Why did you leave me?" she mumbled while her tears were streaming down her wanted to scream, to cry… she even wanted to die. She was staring at the photo for 10 minutes without realizing that there's someone in her room. It was Louis, he knocked on the door. When she heard the knocking she wiped her tears.

- Hey, can I come in? - Louis asked smiling.

- Yes, sure. Please come on in. - Ivy smiled.

- Tomorrow I'm going out with Harry and I want you to come.

- I'm not sure. You said he's in depression … and I'm in a deep agony … I'm just gonna ruin the mood more if I come.

- You're talking shit. - Lou laughed - You're coming. I insist. And I'm sure you gonna get well with Harry… I mean you both are in almost the same situation so…

Ivy shook her head in disbelief what she was up to say… up to do. Louis really had the power to convince her to do "the normal" stuff that teens do.

- I can't believe … but I'l come. Where we're going to go tomorrow?

- You have to trust me for this. So for now just go get some sleep… - Louis smiled - Please, leave the photo on your nightstand don't torture yourself.

- I'm not torturing myself… I just… anew, thanks. - Ivy left the photo on her nightstand and lied on her bed.

The time was 2am. Ivy wasn't sleeping yet. She couldn't.

***FLASHBACKS***

_- Hi. I'm Liam. _

_- I'm Ivy. Hey. _

_- I just wanted to tell you … that… you're so beautiful. _

_- Thanks. - Ivy blushed _

_- Can I buy you a drink? I mean … I don't want to be … yeah… the thing is that you're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met._

_- Stop it. You're making me blush. - on Ivy's face appeared a wide smile and her cheeks gore rosy. - And martini would be okay. _

_- So Ivy … I'm not really good in this things so I'm gonna ask you straight… would you like to go out with me. I promise I'm not a psycho. - he laughed a bit nervously _

_- I'll give you a chance. - Ivy took his phone and wrote her number - You have my number now. _

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

She closed her eyes trying to get rid of all this memories. She took a deep breath and fall asleep… with the though of Him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i'm really sorry if there's any mistakes… blame the stupid autocorrect for that … :D and it's so late and i don't feel like editing ; sorry and please review ! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 9am. The sun was peeping out beneath the white clouds. The sky was blue. The weather was lovely, birds were singing it seemed like it would be a nice day. Louis was in the kitchen making some breakfast. He turned on the hot plate and then he started to paddle the mixture he has just made.

- What to do next? - Louis asked himself he turned his body 360° and then something popped in front of his eyes - SALT, that's it. - he grabbed the salt and then put it into the mixture. After few second he added the mixture into the pan. Louis sat on the chair and took a sip from the glass of juice. he grabbed his phone and dialed his friend.

- Hey Harry, are you sleeping?

- No. I'm watching TV. What are you doing?

- And by watching TV you mean a soap? - Louis asked jokingly - Do you wanna come over? I'm making a pancakes.

- Sounds seductive. - Harry laughed - Okay, I'm coming.

- I'm waiting, and Harry buy Nutella, we don't have. - Harry said "okay" boys hung up the phone. - Ahhh, my pancakes… - Louis shouted to himself then he turned off the hot plate and took the pan with the pancakes.

- You're making pancakes? - Dan came into the room and asked Louis playfully.

- Yes. Do you want one?

- No. I'm late for work but save me one. - Dan laughed - Ivy is still sleeping but you can wake her up.

- Nah. I'll let her sleep, I guess she's tired and Harry's coming.

- Okay. Look if there's something.. y'know wrong with Ivy just call me.

- I will. Go to work Dan, I'll take care of her. She'll be fine. - on Louis's face appeared a smile, Dan nodded and left the room. At the front door he ran into Harry who was about to ring the doorbell.

- Harry come on in. - Dan welcomed him and gave him a quick smile.

- Thanks. - Harry smiled and came in to the house. Ivy's father closed the door after he left. - Louis - harry shouted - I'm here sweetie, where are you.

- Don't shout. - Louis showed himself - My cousin is still sleeping.

- Oh, I'm sorry. Where are the pancakes. ? - the boy asked impatiently

- In the kitchen. - Louis answered and went to the kitchen, Harry followed him. Now they were siting on the table, eating pancakes with chocolate. - So… how are you?

- I'm fine. I'm not upset anymore about the break up. I mean life goes on…

- C'mon Harry, I'm your best friend, you cannot lie to me. I know you.

- You're right. But I don't want to put a weight on your shoulders… I mean it's not your problem. - Louis shook his head in disagree - It's hard now. She's not answering me, she doesn't message me back and stuff like that… I mean at least I deserve that… after the … - his speech was interrupted by the noises of Ivy's footsteps, she entered the room without realizing there was someone else except her cousin. When she saw the stranger she immediately apologized for bursting like that.

- Erm… Ivy that's Harry. - Louis introduced him to her.

Ivy smiled slightly, she felt awkward while Harry looked her from top to the bottom, she was wearing shorts and t-shirt, nothing special but she looked really good in this outfit, Harry just waved at her.

- I made pancakes. Wanna try?

- Yeah, sure. I'm hungry.

- They're a bit salty… - Harry laughed - And I don't know why…

- Because of the salt … - Louis gave him a victorious look

- But you don't have to put salt … - Ivy stated and Harry laughed

- Oh I see you're a team now… against me… but my pancakes are unbelievably delicious. Anyway… we're going on a party tonight so …

- I'm not coming. - Ivy interrupted him.

- Me neither. i don't feel like partying. - Harry made a fake almost smile

- Yeah… - Ivy agreed

- Oh no no no. You both are coming. Harry C'mon you haven't seen the lads since … - "the break up" that was what Louis was about to say but he stopped just in time. He knew that his best friend was in a though period and he needed to be surrounded by people who love him like the lads. - So yeah you're coming. And Ivy you promised me something. So c'mon it's just a small party. Not a big deal. You need to be ha… - Ivy interrupted him with "okay" Louis turned to Harry who nodded. On Louis's face appeared a huge smile. - Fantastic so I'm gonna call the boys.

- But Liam and Zayn are in Italy.

- Well I'm calling Niall then.

- Okay. I might call Andy and…

The boys were talking about their friends and who is going to call who Ivy just took a breath and looked through the window. She saw the sun. She left the room unnoticed. She opened the front door. She took a deep breath and the fresh air rushed into her lungs. She kept the breath and then slowly exhaled. Seeing Louis and Harry reminded her of her friends in Australia. She's been rejecting their calls for the past month. She stood in the garden for a few minutes before Louis to come. He gently put his arm on her shoulder.

- Are you okay?

- I-I'm fine. I just needed fresh air. - she smiled slightly - Let's go back in. - Louis nodded and they both entered the house - I'm going to change my clothes.

Louis went to Harry who was sitting on the couch. Louis joined him. They were watching a TV show.

- You're not going to look like that at the party right?

- Louis… - Harry gave him a look.

- Okay, okay, it was only a question. - he grinned.

- I should go.- Harry stood up from the couch and Louis gave him a "sit down" look - I have to do something that my mother asked me.

- Oh, okay. - Louis stood up from the coach too and followed Harry who was walking forward the front door. - I'll call you later.

- Okay. - Harry smiled and gave a high five to Louis.

Louis closed the door and got back to the living room, he sat on the couch and switched the program. Ivy was in her room facing the wardrobe, she was staring at her clothes trying to chose what to wear tonight. A beautiful red dress caught her eye.

***FLASHBACK***

_- And that's for my beautiful girlfriend. - Liam passed a beautifully packaged box, Ivy took it and opened it. Her mouth turned into the shape of "O". She couldn't believe her eyes._

_- That dress is beautiful! - she exclaimed - I -I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. What is the occasion? _

_- The occasion? Hmm… you and me going on a date tonight. - he gently put his fingers through her hair then slowly ran his index finger on her neck - I love you._

_- I love you too. I love you with all my heart. - Ivy kissed her boyfriend and hugged him tightly._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

After her flashback ended she kept staring at the dress with a smile on her face, a few tears, maybe happy tears, fell on her cheeks but she immediately wiped them. She picked up the dress and placed it on the bed. Louis knocked on the door and opened it. He entered with a big smile.

- Put your dancing shoes on tonight - louis grinned to his cousin, then the dress on the bed caught his eye - You're going to wear that dress?

- I think. - Ivy said unsure.

- You'll be flawless. I'm telling you.

- Yeah, right. - Ivy smiled - What time does the party start?

- Erm 8 I think. You have time. We gonna leave at 7,30, we're gonna pick up Harry.

- Okay. So now I'm gonna take a long hot tube…

- Oh you want me to leave? - Louis made a sad face - I'll leave you. - he smiled widely and Ivy closed the door after him.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ;33<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was lying on his bed trying to call Caroline. He was holding his phone and he was staring at the display picture. It was of him and Caroline when they were together. "What happened" -he thought to himself. He shook off his head and dialed her number. "Hey it's Caroline, can't speak to you so leave a message and I'll call you back". It was the voice mail again. He tossed his phone away and just closed his eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

"I love you Caroline. I really do." The boy smiled while he was looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Harry…" The woman smiled gently. "You can't love me Harry. You're too young for that powerful word. You just enjoy the time spent with me."

"No. I'm sure I love you Car… as you said I'm young but not young for love. I know I love you."

"I love you too." The lady smiled weakly and then she ran her hand through his curls.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

After this memory Harry took a breath and opened his eyes. He searched for his phone when he saw it, he grabbed it and dialed the number. Harry waited for 3sec when he realize there was no voice mail this time. His eyes widened. Then he heard the familiar voice which he still loved.

"Harry… it's not a.." Caroline got interrupted.

"I just want to know why? Why did you break up with me? Everything was so good. We loved each other… we were happy together… and out of the blue you broke up with me… Tell me why? There must be a reason. You can't have feelings for someone and the next morning they're gone…."

"There was something Harry…but wasn't as strong as you think it was."

"Wha-what do you mean?" The boy was confused.

"I mean that you have to stop calling me. I have someone… I'm sorry."

These words hit Harry with all of their power. They hurt him more than he has ever imagined. After hearing them he froze. He could feel how thousands knives were piercing his body. A stabbing pan appeared overtime he took a breath. He was speechless for like 2minutes then he persuaded himself to speak. He slowly inhaled he hold his breath for a second and then exhaled.

"I still love you Caroline… and I don't think this feeling will go away…"

He hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand. He lied on his bed and screamed in pain. Tears were already falling from his eyes and he couldn't stop them.. he didn't want to. The truth was that he was still in love with her. She was still special to him… She was the girl with whom he wanted to spend his life. He still loved her and he couldn't do anything about it.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry was home alone when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw his girlfriend standing in front of him.

"Hey beautiful!" He smiled and leaned to kiss her but she pulled herself away. "What's wrong?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I think we need to talk." The woman said in a quiet tone.

"Yea.. come in.." Harry invited her to his house.

She stepped in the house and followed Harry through the corridor. Now they were in the living room. Harry sat on the sofa and she took the place in front of him. She looked at him and smiled a bit then she looked away she looked around the living room but a beautiful picture caught her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She stated.

"It's my mom's. She painted it." Harry said while he was looking the picture, then he turned to Caroline. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, it's fine. I came here because we need to talk."

"About what?" Harry asked confused.

"About us."

"About us?" Now Harry was more confused. "What about us?"

"We need to break up." Harry was about to say something but Caroline gave him sign to stop. "And before you ask why.. I'll tell you. Harry you're a great boy.. every girl would be happy to have you..I was happy too… you were lovely but I don't think we should see each other anymore. I just met someone… who's my age and… you're too young Harry… I'm sorry… It was fun to be with you but we have to end this.. and it's for good.. for both of us.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

After remembering this painful memory Harry opened his eyes and whipped his tears. He was determined to forget Caroline. He was determined to get over her and burry his feelings for her. After a few more minutes his phone rang.

"Are you getting ready for tonight?" Louis asked Harry a bit excited.

"Of course." Harry pretended his voice. "What time was the meeting?"

"After 3 hours. We're going to pick you up."

"Okay. See you after 3 hours then." Harry hung up the phone and got off the bed. He went straight to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He loved taking long showers when he had something torturing him inside. The hot water was calming him and the steam was kind of cleaning his thoughts.

Ivy was wearing cute over knee red dress kinda vintage style. "Dress that Alexa Chung would wear." Harry thought to himself while he smiled at Ivy when he got into the car. After a few minutes on the road spent in talking they've finally arrived at that party.

"So we're here." Louis stated flashing smile at Ivy and his friend. "So jump off the car and let's go in there."

The first thing Ivy noticed was how many people were there. She took a look around and spotted an empty table. She turned to the boys and pointed that table they simply nodded and the three of them headed off to that table.

"What are you going to drink?" Louis asked.

"Vodka for me." Harry replied. Then Louis turned his head to Ivy.

"Erm…" She wrinkled her nose. "Martini Bianco." She smiled and then she glanced to Harry who seemed to enjoy the music. Louis nodded with a smile and headed off to order their drinks.

"So.." Harry turned to Ivy. "Do you enjoy places like this?"

"Well… I do. But…" She made a quick pause. "Not now…" She gave him a smile. "And you? Do you…enjoy places like this?"

"Yeah… but y'know maybe it's not the right time… If it wasn't for Louis probably I'd be staying at home tonight." He laughed a bit while he was looking at Ivy.

"Yeah… Louis is the main reason I'm here too." She laughed too.

Finally Louis arrived with the drinks. He put them on the table and took his seat. He looked first at Harry then he moved his look to Ivy and a smile appeared on his face.

"Do you get on well? "

"Yeah.. of course." They both answered.

After Louis drunk his drink he headed off to the dance floor with a tall brunette.

"Who is she?" Ivy asked Harry.

"That's Nicole, she's Louis crush since 2 years but they're nothing serious." Ivy nodded and took a sip of her drink. "I'm going…" Harry pointed the dance floor. " Are you coming?"

"No. I'm fine here. You go." She flashed a smile, Harry returned the smile and went to the dance floor.

Ivy stayed by herself observing the place. She looked at the couple who was sitting on the tabled behind her .. or more like the couple who was making out. Ivy wrinkled her nose and kept looking around when suddenly a boy in front of her caught her eyes. He was with dark kinda bier hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing red trousers and grey t-shirt… and he was staring at her. Ivy looked at him for a couple of seconds and then she looked at her half empty glass.

"I bet you look good on the dance floor." Ivy lifted her head to see whose voice was that. The dark haired boy now was smiling at her. With a cheeky smile on his face he repeated the words he said. "I bet you look good on the dance floor. Come dance with me."

"I'm sorry.. but I don't want to dance." She responded with indifference.

"C'mon.. you can't say no to me…" He gave her a questioning look.

"It's Ivy. And I say no. And I'm thinking to go outside so…" She stood up from her seat and moved forward to the exit but the second she headed off away from her table she felt an arm clenching her wrist. She looked at the dark haired boy who was now an inch of her. "Let go of my arm." Ivy raised her voice.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry. Do you know that?"

"I said let go of my arm." SHe tried to pull herself away from him but he pulled her back.

"Do what she said. Let go of her arm." A familiar voice came behind Ivy. She turned her head to see who was that. "Harry… I'm saved." She thought to herself. The boy was clenching Ivy's wrist looked at Harry then he let go of Ivy's wrist.

"I didn't know she's with you." The boy glanced at Harry and turned his back and walked away"

"Do you want to go get some fresh air?" Harry turned his head to Ivy and gave her a smile.

"What a cute smile." Ivy thought while she was staring at him. She noticed his eyes's color, then his dimples. She liked boys with dimples.

"Yeah.. it's a good idea… but wait… Louis?"

"Ahh… don't think about him… he's with Nicole… I think the things are finally good and clear between them. Let's go."

Ivy simply nodded and they exited the club. They crossed the street and went to the park. It was dark and kinda creepy but that didn't bother Ivy cause she was with Harry. They walked a bit then they stopped. Harry turned to her and pointed the moon. Ivy looked at the sky. The moon was so bright and the stars were so shiny… the sky was clear… simply the night was beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry questioned and Ivy just smiled. "C'mon, let's watch it for a minute." Harry lied at the grass and Ivy just did the same.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No need to thank me. I just did what I should to do. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." A small smile appeared on Ivy's face. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be? Wasn't me in the arms of … boy with bad intentions." Harry laughed and Ivy hit his arm a bit.

"I didn't mean that. I mean… are you okay? You seem distracted and… a bit of sad. Louis has told me about your ex. Is she the reason you're distracted?" Harry went silent for a moment and Ivy felt guilty for asking him that question.

"Well… it's just…" He paused.

"Sorry for asking. Don't answer me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I guess Louis has told you the main things…" Ivy nodded. "Well, she answered me this time… She said she has someone else now and she's happy with him and she loves him and want me to stay away and never call her again…" The boy paused, he took a deep breath. "And when I asked her what happened and why she stopped loving me…" He slowly inhaled, kept his breath for a second an exhaled. "She said she actually never did love me."

"She's so cruel. How could she tell you these things… You just can't love someone and the next minute you don't…" Ivy shook her head en gave a Harry comforting smile. "She doesn't deserve you…"

"Or I don't deserve her."

"There's no such a thing…"

"Thanks and I'm sorry if I'm spoiling you with the drama of my life… I mean you have problems too… maybe bigger than mine…"

"It's okay." Ivy assured him. "Do you wanna go back to the club?"

"Ahh.." Harry sighed. "To be honest.. not at all but I'll come with ya."

"I don't wanna go back there either." Ivy turned her head to face Harry who was looking at the sky. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

Harry turned his heat to face her. "It is." They both smile. "Do you want to go? I'll walk you home."

"Yeah. I'm dying for a bed." She sigh.

"Okay. I'll send a message to Lou to inform him. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't been updating recently but that's gonna change I promise! But I still need your suport! I really appriciate every comment you leave and that really makes me smile and means a lot! So please leave your comment when you read the story no matter if you're anon or not! I love you guys! Thanks for the support!<strong>


End file.
